Charlie brown and the chocolate factory
by Kingemo879421
Summary: if you liked my last graphic novel of horror stories you are going to like this one there is no horror this time this is my version of Charlie and the Charlie Factory with two short stories of Charlie Brown it's the great pumpkin Charlie Brown and it's your first kiss Charlie Brown I also add a special cartoon for the factory part the boon docks short story the funraser this story


the teen Titans in the chocolate factory

the tales of Nevada the after party

\- the teen Titans was at the tower with the members from all five movies and one tv show they all lived and watched now the Titans finally gets to meet the members of the bloody marry gang not to mention most of the Titans are in it as well now they were having a meeting with all the new members -

Damien " alright guy's I'm glad to see that ever one is alive and made it out the ghost Damion now that we have more members on the team the bloody marry gang is even bigger than it was the first time now on our last mission the bet was who ever made it out alive gets to pick the next mission so this time and now it's bat girl turn "

batgirl - finally I been waiting for this moment now I have a good place I always wanted to see one was Charlie and the chocolate factory and the other was the peanuts gang with Charlie Brown do you know anything about that raven ?"

raven " hell yeah I know all about that place both of them really Charlie and the chocolate factory is about this boy name Charlie who lived with his dad and every time Halloween came he threw his candy away Charlie got mad and left and when he got older he opened his own chocolate factory five years later he gave five random golden ticket and a one day tour to see the factory and the movie ended with Charlie and his family owning the place it's the same Charlie from the peanuts gang legend says that Willy wonka turned him into a vampire and Charlie killed the four guets that was there never came back out they was never seen or heard from again I would love to check that place out "

lil red damn Charlie sounds like a straight up gangsta I would like to meet him I heard when he was younger he use to dress up in costumes as a kid to get some rocks "

star fire " I heard this one story where this boy who was Charlie friend dressed up in a costume and his friend of the girl dressed up in costumes to and they went to big pumpkin patch to the great pumpkin king but he never showed up and the girl of friend went off on his ass for making her miss the Halloween party "

cyborg " I heard this tale about Charlie dog on every Halloween night he would climb on top of his house and go back in time and fight in war war two he shot down every air plane he saw then he walked across the boarder all the way the back to America "

beast boy " man I heard every time a holiday came Charlie would go outside with his sister to play football and ever time he try to kick it she removed the ball man that's fucked up dued can't even kick the fucking ball brah "

Damien " now I want to here how everything went down in the marked ghost and paranormal activities three

Kristy " alright well in 1988 we moved in this house and this guy started talking to me said his name was toby he told me he would give me Power's and make me a demon so I joined his side then I met Kara the next year she made me a vampire and she gave me demon Power's but my Power's didn't come to me until five years later "

katie " well in 1988 I remember I played bloody marry with randy and she came through the mirror attacked him and possessed me then I never saw Kristy again until I moved to Nevada in 2004 and I found out I son named hunter he lived with this family and I had my nephew Robbie to put him in the bloody marry gang me and Robbie killed the entire family to get hunter back that was in paranormal activitie four but after we killed the first family there was another family that he lived with in college they was trying to kill him by during an excursions but he brought the killer back to my house in the past and I went historical on his ass and killed him that was in paranormal activitie the marked one's then I had to kill my husband cause he was trying to do a excursion on me and I killed his ass in the first paranormal activitie movie "

Lelia " I lived in Nevada to in 2005 I was 16 we lived in the exact same house as Kristy and Katie Toby introduced his self to me and made me a vampire and went to the after life with toby but my family some how was trying to get through the portal but I didn't let them I met kara and she gave me the Powers of a vampire and chucky gave me the soul of a demon Kristy gave me the blood of marry I gave my spirit to Priscilla and gave my heart to flora after the ritual was over I went back to the portal and killed my entire family so I can be with my real family the bloody marry gang "

flora " I also lived in Nevada when I was 18 we had moved in this house that was haunted by all kinds of demons this one demon came to me name Priscilla I told her I wanted a playmate I wanted to be a ghost like she was I told her my family was getting on my fucking nerves so I made a deal to join Priscilla family I lived with the colony of Roanoke killed the bitch who was my mom and we will kill the bitch who was my dad me and Priscilla played a game of hide and seek once my parents was dead we burn the entire house down "

lil red " hell yes flora I was there at that house when I was younger as well I lived the three lil pig's they was trying to kill me but I was like nawl bitch not today so I shot every pig that came my way after I shot the pig me and star fire walked out the house with the Roanoke family "

kara " well I have lived all kinds of horror movies the first one was in wonderland I saw a rabbit running and we feel down a hole then and when I woke up I was in this place called wonderland and all kinds of animals was trying to kill me left and right then the red queen was trying to kill me but we murder her ass seven years later I played bloody marry and she pulled me through the mirror and invited me to play a game of monopoly for the white queen when I got the last square they made me a vampire and that was in through the looking glass when I was 17 I met chucky and we played a game of hide and seek killed the last family I lived with cause they tried to send me away in a hospital and tried to lock chucky up but we wasn't having that shit that was in the curse of chucky I also lived paranormal activitie three with Kristy "

Damien " now that's how you supposed to do it so were going to see the chocolate factory and to see the great pumpkin this should be a good one who saying the VBM

batgirl I'll say it this time since star fire said it on the last mission ladies and gentlemen boy's and girl's demons and vampires you are now about to enter the chocolate factory this is a VBM violence blood and murder what happens in the factory stay's in the factory

Riley " aye you ! yeah I'm talking to you y'all going to the chocolate factory right before y'all go there come with me to woodcrest and ima show you how we get down when it comes to selling candy in my hood we sell it on the streets we call it a fun raiser my nigga the kid's sell it to other kid's and parents sell it they friend's we nigga shit get real in my hood we be killing niggas who don't fuck with us alright let me get to the story "

2010 the fun raiser

\- Jasmine goes to Riley house to sell some candy to his grand dad and riley start talking to her -

Riley " Jasmine what the hell you doing selling candy to my grand dad do you get to keep the money ?"

Jasmin " hell nawl we have to give it back to the school after we make a certain amount "

Riley " man what kind of shit is this you mean tell me you sell the candy and don't get to keep the money that's like selling crack and don't get paid for it alright I got an idea how bout this let's come up with our own fun raiser instead rasing money from the school we get to keep it for ourselves what you think about that ?"

Jasmine I'm down with that I'll get the best seller I know you can get the body guard's "

Riley " alright cool shit bout to real in this bitch "

\- Riley goes to talk to cindy about joining his crew to be one of there body guard's -

" Riley aye Cindy me and my homies bout to start our own fun raiser where we get to keep the money and not fucking with the school you down with that ?"

Cindy " hell yeah I'm down with that shit it's better then selling that shit for the school with they fake ass no money raining mother fuckers see if we start selling candy like they do in the movies we be making all kinds of money then when bitches stop fucking with us ima be like where my money bitch and star bussing caps at they bitch ass like brrrrrrrrrr pow pow pow mother fucker ! But yeah I'm down with that "

Huey " Riley I need to tell you something important before it happens "

Riley " aye nigga don't tell me shit keep your self stop hating all the time nigga every time you tell me some the shit start happening ion wanna here nothing I wanna be surprised if niggas comes after me I wanna find out for my self nigga I'll take the bullet proof vest but don't tell me nothing about nothing "

\- Riley and his crew was in the hotel Otis and Ed bring in a block of chocolate that had one of the crew members in it he told Riley they said it was a Waring and riley , Ed , Cindy , went back to their main hotel but the WUC was there with his killer's and stared talking to Riley -

the boss " it's about time your lil ass showed up I been hearing alot about you selling candy on the streets so here's the plan you and your crew work for me you get a 10% cut you either get down or lay down "

Riley " look man as much as I love selling candy on the streets ion work for no body I work for my damn self fuck you fuck your crew fuck your candy fuck that cigar you smoking I hope you choke on and die fuck your shirt fuck the money fuck your squad fuck your yuck moth teeth fuck that chair you setting in fuck that nigga that look like Scarface fuck that fake ass James Bond my nigga Martin Luther king died for saying he had a dream and roseer Park's got lock up for not giving up her seat for the white man my presents is black and my bat mobile is blue now bus a move mother fucker "

\- all sudden another mob came in and shot the boss in the head then the boss killer's start shooting at Riley crew but Riley , ed and Cindy start shooting ever body in the room the killer's died left and right and when the last person got shot they walked out the hotel with three suit cases full of money then the scene ended and the criedts showed up saying they went to go to the chocolate factory with the Titans

1971 Charlie and the chocolate factory

\- back in 1971 that was a boy name Charlie and a man named Willy this is the horror story of what happens when you go in a chocolate factory that turned into a bloody factory -

\- Willy wonka tells everyone there will be a contest to find five golden tickets to visit his factory for one whole day for a grand prize the four tickets has already been find now it was Charlie turn to find the last ticket but first here's a message from the first four people who found there ticket -

Augustus gloop " yeah I found the first ticket but it took me awhile to find it I was buying chocolate every day but no luck until I opened this one bar and the shit didn't taste right so I was like what the fuck wrong with this damn then I thought about it and looked at it next thing I know I see the golden ticket I was like aww shit it's over with I'm going to the chocolate factory "

veruca salt " well you know I always get what I want when I heard there was a contest I told my dad to buy ever fucking chocolate bar you can think of we had every one we know looking for it until we finally found that mf "

violet Beauregard " so normally I'll be chewing gum cause I'm best gum chewer you can think of I been chewing this damn gum for three freaking but when I heard it was a contest to find a golden ticket I took a break and found the ticket "

Mike teevee " yeah I found that golden ticket that shit was so easy to find a dumb mf could have told me where it was the shit was a peace of cake you feel me "

\- now here's how Charlie found the last ticket on his birthday -

Grandpa joe " hey Charlie I brought you a chocolate bar for your birthday it might have the ticket in it "

\- Charlie open the bar and looks inside of it but didn't see no ticket and Charlie stared talking -

Charlie " damn this one don't have a ticket it well I tried fuck it I'm going outside for a bit grand pa "

\- Charlie goes out for awhile and find some money on the streets then he goes to the store and buy another chocolate bar and open it and he saw the last golden ticket and went back home to show it to grandpa Joe -

Charlie " OH SHIT GRANDPA I FOUND THE LAST FUCKING TICKET I GOT IT I GOT THE LAST TICKET !"

Grandpa Joe " AWWW SHIT IT JUST GOT REAL IN THIS MF CHARLIE BRUSH YOUR HAIR BRUSH YOUR TEETH TAKE A BATH PUT ON NEW CLEAN CLOTHES AND GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER WERE GOING TO THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY !

\- everyone who found a ticket had went up to the gate of the factory and went inside the gate then fizz phyican shows up with his band and start playing the first song welcome Willy wonka then the doll's shoots fire works in the sky but when they came down six puppets got burned to death then willy wonka start talking -

Willy wonka " now that's what I call a entrance fizz physician shows up and perform one song and ends it with fire works "

violet " who are you ?"

grandpa Joe " that's Willy wonka who you think it is ?"

Charlie " for real ?"

Willy wonka " morning everyone my name is Willy wonka "

verruca " if you're Willy wonka then what the hell you doing down here shoudent you be up there in the chair ?"

Willy wonka" now if I was up there sitting in the chair I wouldn't be able to see or watch a damn thing now would I that's a good damn question "

grandpa Joe " ion know if you remember me but I used to work here before you close the factory awhile back "

Willy wonka " are you one of those mf who was stealing my shit to make weed and sell crack ? "

grandpa Joe " hell nawl ion fuck with that shit you got me fuck up with the wrong person "

Willy wonka " alright then welcome back my nigga "

\- the group walk into the factory and take's there jackets off and goes to first room that look like candy land the first boy Augustus was touching the river of chocolate and he fell in it then a pipe came and sucked him up in the pipe after he got sucked up by the pipe fizz physician shows up and start playing the drums and the oompa loompas Show's up with him and start dancing and after the dance performance ended every one stared talking about it -

Willy wonka " now that's how you do a performance that's what I'm talking about "

old dad " Man you know that shit was practice the hell you talking about "

mike " they new that shit was going to happen the second his fat ass fell in the river "

\- the group went to the next room where the chewing gum is been made and violet take's the gum and start eating it and talking at the same time -

Violet " Awww shit this gum taste like some green beans letus tomato collars Green's fried chicken barque ribs ! oh shit now it tastes like ice cream and chocolate cake now it tastes like blue berry ! "

verruca " the fuck happen to her knows ?

old dad " it's turning blue dum ass "

old mom " your whole fucking knows is turning purple "

violet " the fuck you mean it's turning purple and what the fuck is wrong with my hands ?"

old mom " bitch your Turing violet ! that's what happing !"

Willy wonka " I told her ass to take it out cause it wasn't complete yet she been chewing that shit all day and now her ass finna turn into big fat ass blue berry that what you get for chewing gum all fucking day !"

\- fizz physician and the oompa loompas Show's up again and start dancing and flipping every where and singing the next song about violet chewing gum all day then they take her in the recovery room -

verruca " dad I want a goose !'

old dad " you'll get one when you get home "

verruca " I'm talking about one of those ! "

old dad " alright then aye wonka my nigga how much ?"

Willy wonka " ion know what the hell you talking about you can't buy one of those "

old man " my nigga just name a price "

Willy wonka my nigga she can't have it !"

verruca " who the fuck said I can't have it ?

old man " that nigga with that fake ass hat "

verruca " look mother fucker ion know what you talking about but I always get what I want fuck that nigga he ain't bout shit and he don't own shit he doesn't know shit ion know him and he don't know me he better stop fucking with me the fuck he mean I can't have a goose he don lost mother fucking I'll blow this all this shit up fuck it I'll go get it my by god dam self !'

\- after verruca was don talking fizz physician and his band shows up again and sings a song about how bad she is an verruca perform a solo song alone but gets thrown in a trash can then everyone goes to the next room -

\- when they got to the next room willy wonka made a chocolate bar teleport to mike he eats the chocolate bar then he looks at Willy wonka and Jump's in the TV and fizz physician shows up with his band again but this time they are dressed in all black and the band starts playing a heavy metal song by Van reaper the first was the guest singer and in the factory the original oompa loompa was dancing in a circle around Willy wonka Charlie grandpa Joe and mike dad after the show was over mike dad pulled him out of the TV but before he was pulled up he was stabbed four times then he got jump by two robot's and got smashed flat by a news man and willy wonka and Charlie and grandpa joe went to the very last room -

Charlie Brown it's the great pumpkin 1966 ...

the peanut gang ...

\- the scean from Charlie and the chocolate factory had ended with willy wonka grandpa Joe and Charlie going into the next room and stepped inside of a elevator and went back to there childhood of 1966 on Halloween was the worst night Charlie ever had and Linus finally met the grea pumpkin -

\- now in 1966 the movie shows it starting off with Linus and Lucy going into the pumpkin patch to find the biggest one they can when they got back to the house Lucy turned it into a Jack o lanter bye stabbing a knife into it and blood started gushing out of it -

\- meanwhile outside the house snoopy the werewolf was putting all the leaves into a pile then Linus came outside with Lucy to chill with the rest of the gang -

Lucy " hey Charlie let's play kickball I'll hold it and you kick it my nigga alright ?"

Charlie " you got me fuck up if you think I'm about to run up to you and not kick the fucking ball bitch you must think I'm stupid on blood you got me fuck up "

Lucy " man come on with your bumblebee looking ass just kick the god dam ball and stop acting like a Lil bitch "

Charlie " bitch you just want me to run up to your ass so you can not hold the god dam ball then ima fall scrate on my mother fucking back and break it and your bitch ass just going to sit there and laugh like hell and put it on facebook with those dumb ass emoji talking about l . A. M .O bitch please !"

Lucy " OK OK look nigga damn check this out my nigga I got a full letter and a signed document saying I'll let you kick the ball so you can stop bitching god dam "

Charlie " bitch this mother fucker ain't even signed the hell you talking about and you really thought I was going for that shit nawl heifer not today you got the game fuck all the way up fuck that letter and fuck that document now bring your ass on so we can chill with the rest of the crew "

\- in 1966 on Halloween day Linus wrote a letter to the great pumpkin and had a conversation with Charlie , Lucy and Sally and snoopy was getting high smoking some weed -

Linus letter to the great pumpkin

In Linus mind " dear great pumpkin of the pumpkin patch it's your nigga Linus I hope you bring me some good ass weed candy this year "

Charlie " nigga who the fuck you writing to this time ?"

Linus " the great pumpkin my nigga having you heard the legend of it ?"

Charlie " hell nawl I ain't never heard of no fucking great pumpkin the fuck is that nigga ?"

Linus " nigga you never heard of the great pumpkin legend says that ever Halloween night a vampire rise out of the shadows and start killing evil spirits but this year he coming to our pumpkins filed to hangout with me and Sally and he want us to help him fight nigga the great pumpkin can be any body Van reaper the first or fizz physician or the nigga from Christmas town my nigga "

Charlie " nigga when in the hell you going stop believing that shit you know god dam well it ain't no such thing as a great pumpkin "

Linus " I'll stop believing the shit when you're bitch ass stop believing that fat ass mother fucker with that fake ass beard and that dirty ass red suit now run that shit by me again my nigga what nigga you know go around calling other niggas hoes three times "

Charlie " bitch that's his catch phrase you dum ass we talking about two different people nigga get your shit together for you talking about my nigga he will fuck you up in December "

Linus " well tell that fat mother fucker Linus said pull up then bus a move and when If I see his ass in the street ima bus a cap in his ass "

back in Linus mind " so like I was saying my nigga you should get this letter in the mail soon but I need to say something real quick we need to do some bout that bitch ass Santa Claus for real fuck that happy ass nigga he ain't no blood Santa is a bitch and he don't get no pussy with his gay ass then he be talking about where the hoes that bitch can't even spell were the hoes at probably can't even explain it if the nigga tried "

snoopy " aye Lucy Linus over there typing a letter to the great pumpkin he going off what the hell Santa Claus did to his ass ?"

Lucy " the fuck if I know Linus all ways doing some dumb shit "

Linus " I'm not doing no dumb shit it's called typing a letter my nigga "

Lucy " look mother fucker you better get your shit together or ima beat your god dam ass my damn self the fuck is wrong with you nigga you trying to make me look bad ?"

violet " I told that nigga that fucking pumpkin was fake ass hell "

Linus " man these bitches getting on my last nerves they say one more thing ima start bussing caps at these niggas on god brah "

back in Linus mind " man ever body keeps telling me you fake nigga let me tell you some if you're ass don't show up on Halloween night and make me look stupid ima hunt your ass down and ima slap the dog shit out your ass now stop fucking with me and show me what your reply about nigga fuck you and this letter matter fact meet me in the pumpkin patch my nigga bus a move "

Sally " what it be bout Linus what you got going on ?"

Linus " shit nothing really just chilling typing this letter to the great pumpkin "

sally " the great pumpkin the fuck is that ?"

Linus " nigga you never heard of the great pumpkin legend says that ever Halloween night a vampire rise out of the shadows and start killing evil spirits but this year he coming to our pumpkins filed to hangout with me and Sally and he want us to help him fight nigga the great pumpkin can be any body Van reaper the first or fizz physician or the nigga from Christmas town my nigga "

Sally " oh shit for real ?"

Linus " hell yeah nigga you coming with me ima get high as mother fucker tonight "

Charlie " the fuck you mean you going to get high with sally ?"

Lucy " nigga how you think you just gone send a letter to this nigga the day before Halloween your lil ass can't even reach the mail box and I'm damn show ain't bout to put it in the box for you you know you got me fuck up "

Linus " bitch is called throwing this blanket to it and let the letter slide in the box think some time dammit "

Charlie " oh shit I got invited to a Halloween party shit just real "

Lucy " how the fuck you get invited to a party nigga ?"

Charlie " the hell if I know it got my name on it just go along with it and keep your damn mouth close "

Lucy " alright nigga ima have that I ain't saying shit now last time I checked when you were a costume for Halloween it supposed to fit your personality and shit so with that being said I'm going as a witch my nigga "

sally " my nigga Linus taken me to the party we gonna get high as shit tonight "

Lucy " that stupid block head ass mother fucker taken his ass to the pumpkin patch that ain't even real my nigga "

sally " bitch stop playing I know damn well that shit real my nigga "

Charlie " that Lil ass nigga want never know shit unless he finds out for his damn self "

sally " well fuck it then I'll just go trick or treating with y'all niggas shit how we going to do it though ?"

Lucy " we going where these costumes and run up on niggas with these pistols and be like trick or treat bitch now give me the mother fucking candy and put it in the god dam bag !"

sally " well damn nigga how you know if that's illegal ?"

Lucy " my nigga we gone fine out tonight "

sally " shidd you ain't got to tell me twice ima kill a mother fucker for my damn candy "

Charlie " oh shit is that Patti ?"

Patti " hell nawl "

pig pen " these niggas want even know I'm already in this bitch "

Lucy " what it be bout pig pen my nigga "

Pig pen " damn Lucy how you know it was me ?

Lucy " what the fuck is snoopy suppose to be the fuck he got on ?"

Charlie " nigga he supposed to be a war war one pilot he going to the trap to kill some mother fuckers tonight back then they use to call him ace 1 "

Lucy " aww shit it's bout to get real in this bitch tonight after we go trick or treating we gone go get fuck up with violet "

Linus " what it be bout y'all coming to see my nigga the great pumpkin ?"

Lucy " you Lil stupid ass block head ass you bout to miss everything damn thing "

Linus " bitch please say that shit when he comes ima make all y'all look stupid fuck trick or treating "

Lucy " nigga are you coming or what damn I don't got all night to wait on your ass man fuck this shit ion know bout y'all but I'm leaving "

Linus " what it be bout sally bout time you showed up "

sally " if this nigga don't show up ima beat your ass and cuss your ass out and get the fuck on and if the nigga do show up I'm slapping the shit out of his ass "

Linus " alright alright let's just chill and hangout for awhile until this nigga show up we got all night to do what we wanna do it just gone be me and you this weed the great pumpkin evil spirits Van reaper and fizz physician "

-now on Halloween night the peanut gang was going to a trick or treating war in the hood and Linus and Sally was going to the trap who was also going to war as well and finally snoop the werewolf was going back in time to fight in world war -

\- they went to the First house and spread out one bye one Lucy was the first one to run in the house and robbed the first family and on the outside of the house the peanut gang at guns aimed at the house and start doing the first shooting out -

\- Lucy had shot the two people that came to the door in the head and ran in the house and took all the candy after she took all the candy the peanut gang shoots up the entire house until it catches on fire and burns down -

\- they then went up to the next house this time it was Charlie turn and he said trick or treat bitch and shot the first person who opened the door then ran in the house taken the candy and shooting the entire inside of the house and set the dead body on the fire and jumped out the window -

\- as they went to the next house now it was pig pen turn and he said trick or treat mother fucker then he kicked the door down and shot three people in the face and stole all they candy and the peanut gang burned the house down with the dead bodies in them -

\- now they was going to the fourth house and this time it was violet turn and she said trick or treating and did a drive by and shot five people then bust the door down and stole all five candy bag's then the peanut gang set the house on fire and went to the next house -

\- they was at the fifth house of the night now it was Patti turn she threw a smoke bomb in the house that was full of sleeping gas and it knocked out six people and choked them to death she ran in the house and stole all the candy then set the house on fire and jumped out the window -

\- finally it was violet turn as they went to the last house for the night she did a drive by and shot out five windows and killed seven people that lived in the house and stole the candy then set all seven body's on fire and the rest of the house burned down and the peanut gang used spray paint to paint an entire wall that said peanut gang -

\- now back at snoopy the werewolf house he goes back in time to July 28 1914 world War 1 to fight the red Baron as the Bengal -

\- snoopy gets in the Camel plane as flying ace and start flying in the air five other plans comes towards him and he starts shooting at all of them one by one -

\- he shoots the first plane at the top of the pilot head and shot three bullet right in the middle of his forehead and his brain gushed out the side of his head and the first plane blew up in flames -

\- after the first plane went down the second plane star shooting at five bullets at him but he doges all five bullets by making his plan spin in the air like a full you turn and he sends thoes same bullets back at the second plane making it catch on fire as they went right to the plane gas tank -

\- the next plane was the 3rd plane trys to shoot snoopy down but he was to fast for the pilot to get a good aim snoopy doges the bullets by making the plane make a left turn and fly dangle like he was going to land but he comes back up shooting the pilot Wings off with two bombs and brust into flames -

\- snoopy has shot down three planes so far now it was only two left it was about to get real pilot three star aiming his target at snoopy plane to get a good shot and pilot four rushes his plan directly at snoopy but snoopy sends a bomb that land's right in pilot four seat and blows up and sends two rocket launchers plus a bomb at pilot five and pilot five was murdered as he both of his Wings violent blew up by the bombs and the rock launcher Blow's up the rest of the plane -

\- the war had ended in November 11 1918 now snoopy the werewolf was walking across the country back to America and walked all the way back to violet house and fizz physician salute to snoopy and play's two sad songs on his guitar and snoopy star crying as fizz physician played two sad blue's song's then snoopy the werewolf walked out the house to hangout in the pumpkin patch with sally and Linus -

in the pumpkin patch Halloween night 1966 the great pumpkin return ...

\- in the pumpkin patch Linus and Sally was smoking some straw Berry weed they was both high as they could be then all of sudden the pumpkins star coming to life and trys to attack Linus but he pulled out his gun that was ak 47 and start shooting at the pumpkins he had shot three of them like he was in a drive by and sent three bullets in the pumpkins eyes knows and mouth and burns them to the ground -

\- while Linus was buring them down sally pulled out two small pistols that was two machines gun pistols and start shooting at every pumpkin that came her way guts was gushing all over the place left and right -

\- all of sudden it gets pitch black dark and five shadow demons rises from the ground with pistols and machine guns and aks this was the great pumpkin war and the spirts of the enemies that snoopy the werewolf had killed in 1914 was coming back for revenge -

\- but it didn't end there snoopy also rises out the shadows and this time he has bigger guns on him he had a snipping gun on his back and rocket launcher on his chest and two pistols on his side's he was ready for this war that was about to go down -

\- but two more people came to join in on snoopy side witch was Charlie Brown he came out from the darkness like a vampire and had pale skin and a white cloak on and had two buzukas in his hand ready to blow some shit up

\- finally the last person to join snoopy side was Lucy who had on a black cloak and green skin like a witch she came flying from the sky down to the battlefield -

\- now the war was about to start but out of nowhere grey clouds and purple smoke appares as a stage rises with a band with guitars and drums and a stage mic and the two special guest fizz physician was playing the guitar dressed in a white clown mask with a top hat on and a red and black electric guitar and Van reaper the first had on a purple strom trooper mask with a leather jacket and a red scarf hanging around his neck and they performed a song by slash call civil war -

Look at your young men fighting

Look at your women crying

Look at your young men dying

The way they've always done before

Look at the hate we're breeding

Look at the fear we're feeding

Look at the lives we're leading

The way we've always done before

My hands are tied

The billions shift from side to side

And the wars go on with brainwashed pride

For the love of God and our human rights

And all these things are swept aside

By bloody hands time can't deny

And are washed away by your genocide

And history hides the lies of our civil wars

D'you wear a black armband

When they shot the man

Who said "peace could last forever"

And in my first memories

They shot Kennedy

I went numb when I learned to see

So I never fell for Vietnam

We got the wall of D.C. to remind us all

That you can't trust freedom

When it's not in your hands

When everybody's fightin'

For their promised land

And

I don't need your civil war

It feeds the rich while it buries the poor

Your power hungry sellin' soldiers

In a human grocery store

Ain't that fresh

I don't need your civil war

Ow, oh no, no, no, no, no

Look at the shoes you're filling

Look at the blood we're spilling

Look at the world we're killing

The way we've always done before

Look in the doubt we've wallowed

Look at the leaders we've followed

Look at the lies we've swallowed

And I don't want to hear no more

My hands are tied

For all I've seen has changed my mind

But still the wars go on as the years go by

With no love of God or human rights

'Cause all these dreams are swept aside

By bloody hands of the hypnotized

Who carry the cross of homicide

And history bears the scars of our civil wars

I don't need your civil war

It feeds the rich while it buries the poor

Your power hungry sellin' soldiers

In a human grocery store

Ain't that fresh

I don't need your civil war

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I don't need your civil war

I don't need your civil war

Your power hungry sellin' soldiers

In a human grocery store

Ain't that fresh

I don't need your civil war

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no uh-oh-uh, no uh-oh, uh no

I don't need one more war

I don't need one more war

No, no, no, no uh-oh-uh, no uh-oh, uh no

Whaz so civil 'bout war anyway?

\- after they got done performing the song they faded in the shadows like they was never there and while the other team of enemies was trying to enjoy the small concert the peanut gang had murder all five members of the other team before they could even get ready it was a violent death to the spirit's of the war team that was killed by snoopy in the past was now killed by the entire peanut gang in 1966 and the screen went back and went on to the next scene -

sally and Linus in the pumpkin patch later that night at a 4am in the morning ...

\- sally and linus was making out and kissing each other then sally told him to suck her off he got down on his knees and lifted up her skirt and slide her panties down and start sucking her off for about 10 minutes at first then he speeds up and goes faster after 15 minutes and sally came in his mouth then she pulled out of his mouth and told him to eat her out and he eats out her vagina for 30 mins then she came in his mouth again -

\- she then tell Linus to bend over and he slides his pants down and she pushed her member deep into his ass and told him to throw it back and ride her she humped his ass for 40 mins until she came for the 3rd time and pulled out of his ass then she lays down on the grass and Linus sit down on her member and rides her hard as he can for 50 mins then she jerked him off even harder until he couldn't take it no more and made him come all over her hand and she came even deeper in his ass the second time and pulled him off of her member -

\- after sally had got done humping Linus in the ass it was his turn to hump sally she got down on her knees and sucked his member faster then he did when he was sucking hers she sucked him off for 60 mins until he came hard in her mouth then he pulled out of her and he lay's down on the grass and slide her ass down on his member and he humped her for 70 mins then she came on his member but he wasn't finished he continues to hump her going even longer for 80 mins until he came deeply in her ass hard as he could -

\- after he came in her ass she slowly slide off his member and slide her vagina down on his member and rides his member even longer than he humped her she road his member for 90 mins witch is four hours long she had came on his member for the second time but she didn't stop until he finally came in her vagina hard as he could and pulled out her and they both feel to the ground then the movie went black and went to next scene -

the time has come now when Charlie finally gets to meet the lil red head girl but he will find out that the red head girl is a vampire queen and he has to escort her to the home coming school dance then he finds out he has to kiss her and dance with her as well ...

it's your first kiss Charlie Brown October 24,1977...

Charlie " what it be bout Linus I know this is a parade for the queen but my nigga what the fuck is a escort ?"

Linus " my nigga that's the easiest question you can ask me ? all you have to do is walk the queen down the walk way and dance with her fine ass is that simple my nigga "

Charlie Brown " GOD DAMN! Linus my nigga you didn't tell me the queen was lil red from the teen Titans and she's a vampire "

Linus " you talking about heather ? man I could have told you that she's the vampire queen and you have to escort her to the dance to get your freak on and she your date ! Charlie " the legend says that before you dance with her you have to give her a kiss and please her in front of the crowd "

coach " alright guy's so here's the play's for the first and second quarter when we get out there we ain't showing no mercy we shoving niggas knocking they mother fucking ass down if we have smash they fucking brains out then that's what the fuck we doing now any body got a question ?

player 1 yeah nigga I got a question the fuck got x and os on the board for we kissing niggas now are we the X or the fucking o ?

coach " The fuck you mean are we the os or the xs the hell you talking about ?"

player 1 bitch you heard me are we the got damn os or the god dam xs ?

coach " that's a good ass question my nigga now take your black ass out to the field and play some football! "

Lucy " come on ! Let's get this shit stared kicker !"

\- Lucy had hold the ball for Charlie to kick it as he ran straight to her and kicked the ball so high flew in the air with it and Charlie ran across the field to catch it then the red team tackle lucy to the ground as Charlie made the first down -

Charlie " you saw that Linus that bitch tried to pull the ball away I kicked her in the ass "

Linus " yeah I saw that you do that for the rest of the game we can win this ! the red team is at five yards "

Charlie " next time ima kick her ass in the face !"

\- snoopy and Woodstock line's up the ball on the grass and it was at three yards the red team kicked the ball and made the first field goal then they kicked the ball to the yellow team and the captain catches the ball and make it to the first down they take a quick break to plan the next move -

\- as Lucy holds the ball for Charlie to kick the extra points he ran up to her and kicked the ball hard as he could til lucy hand broke then she feel to the ground then for the second time he had to do the kick off she holds the ball with her other hand and this time Charlie kicked the ball even harder and broke her other hand -

\- now it was the yellow team turn to make another touch down the captain ran nineteen yards and it was Charlie turn to kick the ball again in the forth down the captain throws him the ball and he kicked it as high as he can making the field goal -

\- this had went on the rest of the game until it got to the forth quarter the score was 21-20 now it was Charlie last kick lucy had used her left foot to hold the ball and was going to pull her foot away but he was to fast for her he ran right up to her and kicked the ball hard as he can and broke her foot and her ankle and they won the game -

now at the home coming dance ...

\- now everyone was at the home coming dance and Charlie Brown meets up with lil red and take's her down the walk way until they got to center of the floor then he kissed her and had a make out session with her for awhile then he took her clothes off and got down on his knees and sucked her member for about 10 mins until she came in his mouth then she pulled out of his mouth and he stayed on his knees and eats out her vagina until she came in his mouth for the second time -

\- she then pulled his pants down and got on her knees and sucked him for about 15-20 minutes until he came in her mouth then she pulled off his member and stands up and bend him over and pushed her member deep into his ass and gripped his ass with her hands digging her nails deep into his hips and she pounds his ass in vampiric speed going 20 miles per hour's then she gripped his member with her other hand and jerked off his member in vampiric speed going 30 miles per hour's making his entire body vibrate -

\- she has been humping his ass for about an hour she then speeds up and humps his ass going 40 miles per hour's and jerked his member harder going 50 miles per hour's and she came deeply in his ass hard as she could then made him come even harder after she made him come she pulled out of his ass catching her breath and so was Charlie catching his breath as well now that the humping was over this had never happened after Charlie kissed lil red the scene then Show's where Charlie was in his bed sleeping and everything was a wet dream after the dance -


End file.
